fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
First Day of New Beginnings
Introduction In the region of Bantia, the sky was a light blue as the sun was halfway up, indicating that it was still morning in the region, and under the sunlight stood the large building of Blazing Soul in Merow City as many were up and about to start their day. At Kat's House, Fiona Gulwick could be seen in her make-shift, wearing pajamas and a tank-top as her blankets were wrapped around her tightly. After arriving at the guild last night, Kat had ran off early to her guild to explain to the guild master what had happened. As she was waiting for her sister, a knock came at the door. Not sure if it was ok for her to answer it, Fiona hesitated for a moment, but another knock prompted her to answer anyway. Opening the door, Fiona saw Shelly's face smiling up at her. In her arms, a small puppy was half asleep, but perked up when she answered the door. Fiona also noticed another girl with long red pigtails hiding behind Shelly, peeking at her from over Shelly's shoulder. "Hey sleepy." Shelly said cheerfully. "How do you like it here?" "It's great, thank you very much for asking" Fiona said with a smile as she let Shelly and the other girl pass into the house, "So who are these two?" She asked with a curious tone while looking at the puppy who was looking back with a curious look of his own. "This is Chico." She said, as he barked twice and began waging his tail. Shelly then took the other girl by the shoulders and maneuvered her infront of Fiona. "And this is his owner Carra. She's a waiters at the Guild." She said with pride. Shying away a little, Carra looked over her glasses and quietly said. "Hello." "Well it's nice to meet you Carra, I haven't met many people from the Blazing Soul, but I am glad to meet you and your adorable puppy" She said with a smile as Fiona grabbed Chico and hugged him tightly, making him lick her face as she laughed and petted him. "Kat's been talking with my dad for a while, but I'm not sure where they've went but we can meet everyone else." Shelly said taking Fiona's hand. "Come on sleepy head, it's almost 1 in the afternoon already." She began pulling Fiona out the door, making Chico jump out of Fiona's arms and run to Carra's side. Fiona nodded and went into the bathroom to take a bath and get herself decent to meet the guild that took in her, she left the house along Carra, Shelly, and Chico in some new clothing, but kept her father's medallion on, and had some throwing knifes hidden away just in case anyone tried anything. During the walk, she had some doubts about what would happen when she would actually meet the guild, but quickly felt something lick her feet as she look down to see Chico barking happily, as if to ensure her everything would be okay. As the four of them made there way to the guild, buildings and streets gave way to trees and gravel roads. Just as the front gate became visible, they opened and the impossibly tall Zumma strolled out with several packages strapped to his backpack. Seeing the girls walk toward him he said. "Hey there kids." Then he focused his attention on Fiona. "Big first day huh?" "Yes, though I will admit I am a bit nervous, especially since I haven't see Kat since last night" Fiona said looking over at the doors and the building. Zumma patted her on the shoulder as he passed. "Don't worry about it, we're not that bad a bunch. You'll be fine." He said smiling at her. Re-griping his back he said. "Well, I'm heading back to Genosha. I promised the blond kid that I'd get his dad more of Jon's food, so I'll see you when I get back." He then began walking off towards the town, leaving the girls standing in front of the guild hall "Ok bye." Shelly waved after him, then Carra whispered into her ear and ran around the back of the building with Chico not far behind. Shelly then turned to Fiona and asked. "So are you ready to meet everyone?" Holding her hand out to her. Fiona looked at the doors, in her mind she could hear her heartbeat loudly, nervous of what she might encounter in this new place. However, she felt a strange feeling in her heart as she looked down at her father's medallion, remembering that she wasn't alone anymore, she had her older sister who promised that nothing bad would happen. "Yes, I'm ready" She said grabbing onto Shelly's hand. The second the doors opened, a wave of noise washed over both Shelly and Fiona. Everything from people talking, to dishes clanging together, to the sounds of magic shooting through the air mixed into an incomprehensible mess. Stunned for a moment, Fiona jumped a bit when she felt Shelly pull her inside. Shelly led Fiona through a maze of people and crowded tables, looking from person to person and waving at anyone who waved at her. Non of them seemed to even notice Fiona until Shelly called out to someone. "Hey, Uncle Wraith. I want to introduce you to someone." Not far from where they where standing, a very large man turned to face them. Even while sitting down he towered over the girls, and his bulk obscured everything behind him from vision. "Oh, hey there little one. Glad to see you made it back safely." He said with food in his mouth. He turned completely around to face the both of them, and Fiona saw what looked like half a pie in his hand with a massive bite out of it. He swallowed and, with a menacing look on his face, glanced at Fiona saying. "And what would your name be miss?" His tone much to kind to match his face. Fiona looked a bit shocken up by his appearance and his structure, but Fiona quickly shook her head and bowed in respect, "I'm Fiona Gulwick, it's a pleasure to meet you" She said with a polite tone in her voice. "Elligr Wraith, nice to meet you." He said before tossing the rest of his pie into his mouth. "But you can just call me Uncle, everyone does." He said while he chewed, causing Shelly to laugh a bit. After swallowing he asked. "So what brings you to our little guild miss Fiona?" His face still resembling someone up to no good. "Well, my sister invited me to see this guild, though I haven't seen her since coming in" Fiona said looking around as she was trying to find her sister. "She's still talking with the Guild Master at the moment" A voice said as she looked over to find a woman with large endowments , as big as both her and Kat's. "It's a pleasure to meet you Fiona, my name is Akane Chiyoko, hope that Wraith wasn't giving you any trouble" She said with a smile as she glared playfully at him. "Aw come-on, don't be like that." Elligr said waiving his hands defensively. "We've only been talking for like, two minuets. Give me the benefit of the doubt here." All three members had a good laugh before Elligr looked back at Fiona. "So who'd you say your sister was again?" Before Fiona could answer, a small voice from above them all called out. "SHELLLLYYYY." As a small Cat like creature dove down at her, landing on the top of her head. It quickly moved in front of her face, holding the sides of her head while saying, "He's back, Axel's back." Before taking to the air again, chanting "He's back, he's back, he's back." as it circled overhead. While Shelly laughed, Carra appeared again with a plate of desserts, which she placed in front of Elligr. As he began eating again, Carra looked up at Fiona and said. "Want something to eat?" Though Carra jumped and hid behind Shelly up as Elligr tried to place a hand on her shoulder, half looking at Fiona from the corner of his eye. "You should try it. We got the best damn cook in the world working here." He said with food in his mouth, forgetting about his earlier question.